Banks continue to play a significant role in many financial transactions, such as by managing the financial transactions of individuals and organizations. Each banking organization, which may include one or more separate facilities, can provide users with the ability to open an account, deposit money in the account, withdraw money, transfer money, perform online banking, and so forth. The user can perform various kinds of money transactions, for example, transferring money in some other account, issuing a check, opening a fixed deposit account, etc., via his/her account in the bank.